Barian Venom
by CatNinja0122
Summary: Every leader has an enemy who wishes to take them out. When one succeeds, however, how will the timid, weak, and shy little sister retaliate? (Completely abandoned.)
1. Chapter 1: An Old Friend's Poison

Welcome all to my new story! Now that I finally have some free time, I decided to publish a new story. If you guys all remember my OC Mahpari, you'll finally get to see her without the AU pluses I gave her, such as being able to transform into her Barian Form. (You'll understand later in this story.) Enjoy, my friends!

XxXxXxXx

The dark of the room was lit slightly by the crystals that were in the corners. It was a faint, red, pulsing light, but it was a light nonetheless. As long as something kept the shadows away, it didn't matter.

In the middle of the room was a twin bed. Barely enough to have a snug fit with two people. Sitting in the middle of the bed was a young girl. Her gray hair just barely went past her shoulders, and the tips of said hair were orange. There were cat-like spikes at the top of her head, those of which had orange tips as well. Her bangs could've covered her eyes if she didn't keep two parts combed over to her cheeks. The girl's smokey-gray eyes were scanning over pages in a relatively thick book, and by the looks of it, she did not want to stop reading.

Although, she didn't really have a choice this time.

There was a knock on the wall that was sided with the small entrance to this little room. The girl jumped, hardly being able to keep her page as she stared at the source of the noise.

"I know you jumped. Calm down, it's only me."

She relaxed. She recognized this voice, and trusted the person that it belonged to.

A flash of light illuminated the room completely for a moment, and when it faded, there was a figure standing before the girl. A smile appeared on her face as she stared up at him.

"Durbe!" she screeched, latching onto him affectionately. "Nii-san! You're back!"

Durbe chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair. "Yeah. I'm back, Mahpari." He grabbed her shoulders and bent to her height, staring into her eyes. "How's my sister been?"

"I'm doing fine," Mahpari replied, keeping that smile on her face as she giggled. "I just got lonely."

"You could've gone out of the room if you were so lonely, you know."

At this, Mahpari flinched, the smile fading from her expression and being replaced by a look of fear. "N-No," she whispered.

Durbe sighed, standing all the way up. "I see. You're bent on staying hidden."

"Yeah...but that's 'cause I only trust two of the Barians. And one of them isn't even here anymore..."

This confused Durbe. He tilted his head and stared at his little sister, who looked up at him with a slightly saddened expression.

And then, it dawned on him what she meant, who she was talking about. A scowl crossed Durbe's facial features, something Mahpari had been expecting.

"We agreed never to speak of him again, Mahpari," Durbe said in a strict tone. "Never ever again."

Mahpari frowned. "No fair!" she whined. "He was my best friend! It isn't my fault you sent him away, Nii-san!"

"I know, it's his fault! He shouldn't have tried to harm you!"

"But he didn't! He never did!"

"I don't care." Durbe kept his firm look as he changed to his human form. He adjusted his glasses, then crossed his arms. "What's done is done. And I don't want to hear one more word on this topic."

"But-"

"Not one more word."

Mahpari was about to protest, but she only ended up sighing again, a sign she'd given up trying to defend her childhood friend. It was no use. Durbe was convinced he had done the right thing that day.

Even though she knew it was the wrong thing, and deep down, so did he.

XxXxXxXx

Shadows flooding the room were soon evaporated into nothingness as a bright light illuminated it, but the shadows soon returned, for the light only lasted a mere second. The silence was ominous, and it was only broken by footsteps that were set at a slightly fast pace.

"Did you bring it?" came a voice from deep within the shadows.

"Yeah. I brought it. Would you get out of the shadows though? I can't see crap."

"Fine."

Part of the room suddenly lit up. It was a dull light, but enough for the boy to see where he was going. Out of the darkness stepped one of the Barians, his cloak over his body. His violet orbs of eyes stared right into the light-red ones that were barely below his level of height.

"Show it to me," he said.

Slowly, the boy pulled something that appeared to be a needle out of his back pocket. He grinned. "There ya go, Vector. I got exactly what you wanted me to get, and more."

"And more?!" Vector screeched in a shocked tone of voice. "What more?"

"I added a little something something to make it better. You'll see what else once it's been used on Durbe."

Vector chuckled. He then giggled, which eventually escalated into a sick, twisted laugh.

"Perfect! Finally, we'll be able to overthrow the Barian Leader! I'll take his spot, then unleash chaos upon all three worlds!"

The boy before Vector grinned, running a hand through his black, spiky bangs. "And with me by your side, there's nothing that can stop us."

"Nope. Not a thing." As Vector was about to walk away, he stopped, then gave the boy a strange look. "By the way, why did you decide to help me?" he asked.

"Why? It's because I have a grudge against Durbe. That's why. What he did to me in the past...just ticked me off." The grin vanished, and it was replaced with a look of pure evil and hate. "He believed that if I came near his little sister, I'd harm her."

"A lie. I was the only one to harm her. Which is why I'm still baffled at why you'd help."

"I have nothing against you. I have everything against Durbe. It's that simple."

Vector shrugged. He then walked away, vanishing completely only seconds after that.

The boy, however, remained where he was. He smirked, once again running his hand through his bangs.

"Idiot. I'm after all of the Barians. And I'll prove to them all that I can so take care of Mahpari. Especially to Durbe," he said. Then his smirk turned to a toothy grin. "I'll show them all. I'll show them all the horrors that I, Koi, can bring!"

XxXxXxXx

The plot twists already! So, who is Koi, you may be asking? Well I hate to tell ya'll, but you'll have to wait to find out who exactly he is. Until then, please review and stay tuned for more!


	2. Chapter 2: The Pressure of Leadership

Morning rolled around fairly fast. Mahpari rolled over, but her eyes refused to open. She was still half-asleep, and her brain refused to acknowledge that it was truly morning time.

Ah. That may have explained why she simply dismissed the moaning she heard.

"Ohhhh..."

_It's only a dream,_ Mahpari thought. _I'm still asleep..._

Another moan was all it took. Mahpari opened her eyes, her smokey-gray orbs slowly drifting around the room. Her ears began to function properly just as another moan entered them, and she determined the moan to be from her brother.

"Durbe...?" Mahpari yawned. Then she opened her eyes all the way, staring at Durbe. He was perched on the end of the bed, panting heavily.

That was when Mahpari jolted up. "Durbe!" she cried, flinging herself from her spot on the bed they shared. "Nii-san! Are you alright? Nii-san!"

Durbe's only answer was another moan. When Mahpari got in front of him, she noticed that he was bent over. Another thing she was just now noticing was the fact his right hand was placed over his stomach. His breathing was heavy, and his cheeks had a dark tint. It appeared tears had been recently dripping down his face, which was shocking to Mahpari.

"Nii-san? What's wrong?" Mahpari asked, staring right at Durbe.

"I...I don't know...," Durbe said in a low tone. "Owww..."

Mahpari jumped up from her spot. She raced from the room she and Durbe shared, rushing into the open of the Barian Throne Room. This startled every one of the Barians that were there, especially Mizael, who she ran right up to.

"Mahpari?" Mizael said, staring down at the small Barian below him. "What're you doing?"

"Nii-san needs help. He's sick." Mahpari didn't even make eye contact. She trusted Mizael, but only because Durbe was so close to him. If he wasn't, most likely, she'd view the blond as she did all the other Barians: as a possible enemy.

Thankfully, Mizael wasted no time in picking Mahpari up and running back to the room she'd come from. His sky-blue eyes widened at the sight of Durbe sitting on the bed the way he was, for it was strange and unnatural.

In fact, it was scary.

"Nii-san...," Mahpari whispered, jumping from Mizael's grasp. Her brother looked at her, smiling slightly, but only for a second before letting out a yell of pain and beginning to choke.

This caused both Mizael and Mahpari to rush forward. Mizael still had his shocked expression, yet now, it also had a bit of fear in it.

"Durbe!" Mizael said, placing his hands on the Barian's shoulders. "Durbe! Are you alright?"

"No...n-not really," Durbe managed to say in a hoarse, cracked voice. He continued to choke afterward, and as he did, Mahpari realized that he was starting to cough up some blood.

_Nii-san, what happened to you? _Mahpari thought.

When the choking receded, Durbe stayed still for a moment. Soon after, he looked up at Mizael with a tired expression. "How did this happen?" he asked, blinking slowly.

"I'm honestly not too sure myself," Mizael replied. "Perhaps you simply gained the sickness of a human by being in your human form and coming in contact with one."

"I suppose it's possible...but it just doesn't feel right to me."

Mizael sighed. "Regardless, you need to rest. You cannot operate like this properly, you know that."

Durbe's eyes widened. "What? No! I can't rest! Who will take my spot?"

"I can! You trust me, and I could keep the simpletons in line."

"No...no, Mizael. You're not quite ready. Mahpari, on the other hand..."

Mahpari flinched. Was her brother really about to tell her that she needed to lead the other Barians? Her, the shy, timid, and near-silent little girl, who couldn't even change to her Barian Form, was supposed to take Durbe's spot?

_Please, no!_ she thought.

Durbe sighed, recognizing the fearful look on Mahpari's face. "I realize it's a lot to take in," he said, "but there's no other option. Relatives first, then close comrades."

"I'm not sure it's a smart idea, Nii-san," Mahpari said. "Until now, I've never had the courage to even leave this room. What can you really expect from me?"

"I'm not sure...yet."

"Huh?"

Now, a smile crossed Durbe's lips. "You never know how strong you are until you really need to be strong. Remember that sis. It will take you further than you've ever thought possible."

For a little while, Mahpari stood there, staring at the floor, not speaking a word. Not long after that, however, she grinned and looked back up, giggling a little bit. "Okay, it's settled!" she said. "I'll take your spot Nii-san. Hopefully I can pull it off until you get well, however long that may take."

"There's the sister I know," Durbe said, ruffling Mahpari's hair when she hugged him.

When Mahpari jumped away, she looked up at Mizael and smiled.

"You're helping me with this," she said, walking out of the room she and her brother shared.

"Wait, what?" Mizael asked.

"Don't argue with her," Durbe said, laying down in the bed and covering himself with the blanket. "She's in charge now, so you have to listen to her."

Mizael sighed. "Fine," he said, simply vanishing out of the room.

When Mizael got out into the open, he was shocked at seeing Mahpari actually standing there. It wasn't just the fact the shy Barian was in the open, but that she was mimicking one of Durbe's poses.

Mimicking it perfectly, to be exact.

Apparently, the other Barians were as freaked out and shocked as Mizael, for they were all frozen stiff as they stared at Mahpari. The girl before them stared back, copying one of Durbe's glares as well.

"What the...," went Gilag, staring intently.

"Hey, what's going on?" Alit asked. "I thought Mahpari never came out of that room!"

"Oh, I don't usually," Mahpari said in a stern tone. "But this has a special reason behind it."

"What special reason?" Gilag asked.

"Durbe's sick. I'm taking his place."

Those six words were enough to silence the Barians in the room. (Minus Mizael, who was there for the whole trading places thing.) Alit's eyes were wide. Gilag was simply frozen. And in the shadows, Vector was scowling.

_No! _Vector thought, growling and pulling the hood of his cloak over his head. _This wasn't supposed to happen! I figured she'd be too scared! Oh well, whatever. Good thing I planned ahead. Time for Plan B._

Vector stood up, walking from the shadows and into the open. As he did, he pulled his hood off, laughing a little bit. Mahpari stared at him directly, curious to know what was so amusing.

"What's so funny?" Mahpari asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh, nothing much," Vector replied. "I'm just wondering _why _you said yes to taking your brother's place."

"Huh?"

"Why would you take his place? It's such a big role!"

Vector vanished, then appeared behind Mahpari. He placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to squeak in shock and jump slightly.

"I mean, you're so nervous," Vector continued. "Shy and timid too. Doesn't it scare you to be in charge of us? Around us?"

"Back off, Vector," Mizael said, yanking the gray Barian off of Mahpari.

"You're not in charge, Blondie!" Vector retorted, scratching the blond in question and forcing him to let go.

Mahpari was frozen. Vector did have a good point. What the heck was she thinking?

_Oh man...what did I get myself into?_ she thought.

XxXxXxXx

Boom. There's chapter two! I hope you guys likied it, because this story has kinda a strange development to it. Please review! :3


	3. Chapter 3: Peppermints and Poison

_Mahpari stumbled around, trying her best not to trip and fall. She was carrying a pile of peppermints, some of which refused to stay in the basket. No matter what she did, some of them fell onto the ground anyway._

_The small Barian navigated around the crystals that she might trip over somewhat easily. For a four-year-old girl that couldn't change into her Barian Form and make this easier, it was extremely normal to her. She was used to having to walk around without any aid. And usually, she did okay, only dropping one or two items. _

_But this was a fail._

_Mahpari let out a cry as she tripped over one of the crystals. She hit the ground with a thud, the basket flying out of her hands and scattering the peppermints everywhere. _

"_Oh man!" Mahpari yelled, scampering to pick the peppermints up. She stayed on the ground for longer than she preferred, attempting to put the individually wrapped candies back where they had flown from. _

Fail, _Mahpari thought. _Total fail.

"_Hey, you need any help with that?"_

_Mahpari turned around, startled, and found herself staring into a pair of light-red eyes. She looked their owner up and down, taking in his features. The boy appeared to be about four years older than her. His white hair spiked up a little right above his ears, and his black bangs drifted to the right. Said bangs pointed upward toward the sky. _

"_Um..y-yes, please," Mahpari said, continuing to pick the stray peppermints up unknowinly. _

_The boy smiled. "Alright," he said, dropping to the ground next to the gray-haired girl and helping her to pick up the fallen candy. Soon enough, they both had every single peppermint placed back into the basket, even the ones that had fallen a while back. _

_Mahpari stood, brushing herself off. The boy copied her, picking up the basket and handing it to her. She smiled, looking up at him with an innocent little expression. _

"_Thank you," Mahpari whispered._

"_Yeah, no problem," the boy responded. He moved part of his bangs out of his face, allowing both of his eyes to be seen clearly now. "By the way, what's your name? I've never seen you here before. But there's no way a mere human would be able to get to Barian World, so I guess you can't be a human."_

"_No, I'm not a human. My name's Mahpari." Mahpari tilted her head, continuing to stare. "What's your name?"_

"_Koi. Don't worry, you can trust me."_

_A small smile appeared on Mahpari's lips. "Oki," she said, walking away with the peppermint basket to wherever the heck it was she usually went with food. _

XxXxXxXx

"Mahpari, wake up."

"Nyehhh..."

"Mahpari! Wake up, you ding bat!"

Mahpari jolted up, letting out a startled "GAH!" as she did. Her smokey-gray eyes darted up to stare into Mizael's sky-blue ones, and she relaxed a little.

"Whoa...what happened?" Mahpari asked.

"You nodded off," Mizael responded. "I was just going to let you sleep, but you started muttering to yourself. So I woke you up. I thought you were having a nightmare."

A small smile crossed Mahpari's lips. "I wasn't having a nightmare. But that's sweet. Thank you."

Mizael only nodded. He stood up from where he was sitting, brushing himself off and walking into another room, which left Mahpari alone in the dimly lit light. Mahpari looked around. Apparently, she was in Mizael's room, for Durbe was nowhere to be found. It smelled different, too. Not like the various foods the siblings kept in there, more like some sort of human cologne.

_That smells familiar, _Mahpari thought, taking a whiff of the air in.

"So Mahpari, what was that little dream about?"

Mahpari looked toward where Mizael was standing, realizing he had entered his human form. She shrugged when he walked around the corner, her smokey-gray orbs taking in the appearance of his current clothes with interest.

"I dunno," she said at last. "Just...something from a few years ago."

"Well, what was _that_?"

"A memory of my friend."

Mizael raised an eyebrow. He could tell that something was bothering Mahpari. The blond sat next to the gray-haired girl, slowly rubbing her back the way her brother often did. Mahpari sighed, leaning against Mizael, and closed her eyes.

"A memory of my friend Koi," she finally said under her breath.

"Koi?" Mizael questioned. "Who on Barian World is Koi?"

"The first person I ever befriended. He helped me pick up the peppermints I dropped when I was four."

"And that is how you two became friends? I would've thought it would take more than some dropped Earth candy."

Mahpari giggled. "Yeah, you would think that."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

A sigh passed Mizael's lips as his smiled, shaking his head. "You're weird."

"I know this," Mahpari said. "But that doesn't matter right now. I'm more concerned with something else."

"And what would that be?"

"Nii-san. His sickness troubles me. There's no way he could get ill with a human virus from being in that form and then contracting one! It takes longer than two hours for that to happen, I should know!"

"What are you saying? That someone did this to him on purpose?"

"That has to be it! Nii-san wouldn't get sick so fast any other way!"

Mizael frowned. "I bet I can think of a certain little sneak that would do this."

"Vector?" Mahpari guessed, staring up at Mizael. The blond nodded, surprised that Mahpari knew who he was thinking about.

_Durbe must've taught her more than I first believed,_ he thought.

Another sigh came from Mizael. "Let's go to sleep first," he said, laying down on the bed. "We can search for evidence tomorrow, when we wake up. Sound good?"

Mahpari didn't respond. She simply lay down next to Mizael, her smaller body snuggling against the blond's larger one, something she often did with Durbe. In response to this, Mizael wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, giving her the impression that she was safe.

"Okay," she finally said, closing her eyes and falling asleep almost as fast as she had before.

XxXxXxXx

Only a few hours had passed since Mahpari had fallen asleep again. She growled when she woke up, not enjoying the fact she'd had such a short nap. Eventually, however, she gave up trying to go back to sleep. Slowly, the gray-haired girl got out of the bed, walking out of Mizael's room and into the open of the Throne Room.

_It's quiet out here,_ Mahpari thought, looking around. She saw none of the other Barians, which was surprising to her. Usually, at least Alit was out here, doing whatever it was Alit did in his spare time. But not even he was there. Mahpari tilted her head.

"Huh. Weird," Mahpari muttered. She peeked around a corner, listening for any sound whatsoever. Sure enough, she heard snoring, guessing it was Alit and Gilag. (Who else snores that loudly? Duh!)

Hearing enough of the pair's endless loudness, Mahpari turned away, walking toward Durbe's room. She simply walked in, knowing her brother wouldn't care, and began looking around. So what if Mizael wasn't awake to help her? She was awake and had nothing better to do and she needed to be looking for evidence anyway.

Suddenly, something glinted off the floor. Mahpari instantly stared at it, not taking her eyes off that section of the floor as she made her way over there. Once she got to her desired location, the gray-haired girl bent down to examine whatever was there. Her smokey-gray eyes widened when she determined what the object was.

"What the..."

A needle. Half-filled with some mysterious liquid. Mahpari stared, her eyes still wide, as she picked up the needle. She trembled slightly, tracing her finger across the smooth surface of the plastic.

"Who would...do this...?" Mahpari whispered to herself, tears forming in the edges of her eyes. "Who would do this to my Nii-san? And...why?"

XxXxXxXx

A devious smirk crossed Vector's lips as he listened in on Mahpari's muttering. He snickered a bit, surprised that someone as smart as her really hadn't figured out what he'd done to Durbe.

"I suppose I can't take _all_ the credit," Vector said to himself. "I did, after all, have help from my little assistant." Then he giggled like the maniac he was. "It doesn't matter! Durbe's gone. I just need to make Mahpari crack now. After that, boom! Barian World is mine!"

As if that were a queue, Mahpari walked around the corner that led to her brother's room. When she saw Vector, she yelped in shock, obviously not expecting him to be there.

"What are you doing here?" Mahpari demanded.

"Nothing," Vector replied. He crept forward, making Mahpari back up until she hit the wall. The orange-haired Barian ran a hand through Mahpari's hair, causing her to shudder a bit. "But I couldn't help overhearing your little...'predicament'. What's the matter? What'd ya find, hmmm?"

"N-None of your business!"

Vector grinned. "Oh, is that so?" he said. "Well then. Somebody's feisty. Too bad, I was willing to help. Oh well."

As Vector turned to leave, Mahpari twitched. "Wait!" she called, gaining his attention instantly. "What do you know about this? Please tell me!"

Vector simply kept his grin. "Sorry. I can't do that. Nor can I believe that somebody as timid as you took your brother's place. Why did you do that anyway?"

Mahpari growled. "Don't change the subject, Vector!" she yelled in the most fierce tone she could muster.

"Whatever. Seriously. How about if you answer that question, I'll answer yours? Sound fair?"

"...Fine."

"Excellent." Vector turned back around, looking right into Mahpari's smokey-gray eyes. "So? Why'd you take your brother's place?"

"Because he convinced me. And he was right. I needed to come into the open more often then I did."

Satisfied with the answer, Vector nodded. "I see," he said.

Mahpari snorted. "Enough horsing around. Tell me what you know! You've gotta hold up your end of the bargain, too!"

"Ah yes. _My_ end. Well, here's what I know. Durbe was poisoned. That's what the stuff in the needle is." Vector pointed to said needle as he said that. "So don't poke yourself with it, mighty leader."

"Poison?!" Mahpari exclaimed in shock.

"Poison," Vector repeated. He turned around, but before he vanished, he said, "Oh yeah. Don't let the darkness consume you, little scardy."

With that, he was gone, leaving Mahpari to stand there, frozen in shock and fear.


	4. Chapter 4: Update Only

**YO! GUESS WHO'S BACK? MEEEE! Okay okay enough of that. *waves arms around* **

**Anyway. I know a LOT of you are wondering about my other story, Barian Venom. So let me take a minute to explain what happened there. My dad was trying to install some new software onto his computer, where I kept the last of the chapters. There were supposed to be ten of them. Well this new software practically ATE my dad's computer and completely took over it. Thankfully, he had a backup. But the backup is from OCTOBER, before I even thought of Barian Venom. I lost all my chapters. And to be honest, I haven't been able to remember or think of anything. I'm so mad because, well, y'know what? I was PSYCHED to write that story! It was Mahpari's first real story! **

***sigh***

**Oh well. What's done is done. Bottom line; I have completely abandoned Barian Venom. I'm so sorry. I know I'm pathetic.**

**Now for the good news! I have a new story that's my first thing for two things! **

**1: It's my first Arc-V story! YAY!**

**2: It's my first horror story! Didn't know I'm into horror? You'll learn that soon. Hehehe.**

**Look out for that. I'm calling that story It Lives In The Woods, or some variation. You'll probably like it. **

**So again. I apologize for abandoning Barian Venom. Part of that problem was also that I had Dragon Half to work with on the sidelines, which I've also walked away from. Sorry. TOO MUCH STRESS. But I'm back on track. Let's see if I can stay there. **

**~CatNinja0122**


End file.
